Flawed Fairy Tale
by SparklingFae
Summary: Collab between SparklingFae/NCChris: When Paul imprints on the one person he hates more than any other, can this flawed fairy tale ever have a happy ending?


**A/N AN: Welcome to the newest collab between myself (SparklingFae) and NCChris. As FFn is cracking down on M rated fics and this one will definitely fit that billing, this fic is being crossposted at trickyraven dot ning dot com & jacobblack-n-pack dot ning dot com. As always, if you are under 18 (or the age of consent in your country) please, do not read our story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. We just play in her sandbox. No copyright infringement is intended with this piece of derivative fiction. Your comments and reviews are appreciated.**

**Paul POV**

My eyes landed on the little leechlover standing in front of me and everything fell away. I snapped, growling out at her in frustration. Goddammit! Of all the women in the world to imprint on, I get her; broken, mousy, prudish little Isabella Swan. Don't get me wrong, she was cute, maybe even pretty if she made a little effort, but she was that fucking Cullen's sloppy seconds and I didn't want to want her.

Through my irritated haze of shock, I could hear Sam ordering me to calm down, but it didn't have any affect. My body still shook with shock and then, before I knew it, my imprint had drawn her hand back and slapped me hard across the face. I was shaken, surprised by her actions, and part of me wanted to make sure she was okay as soon as I saw her pull her hand back into her chest and hold it like a wounded animal. The girl had some guts, I'd give her that.

The second her hand made contact though, it all went to shit. Sam told Bella to get back, ordered me to calm down again and Baby Alpha came sprinting out, hollering for Bella to run while leaping over her and phasing on the fly. My wolf was pissed over that, of course. Delusional little fucker thought he had a claim to her. Baby Alpha or not, she was my imprint! He might love her, but she had told him time and time again that she wasn't ready, didn't love him that way. I lost it and phased, my wolf angry and ready to tear into his russet ass.

I couldn't help letting the revelation of my imprint slip through our joined consciousness, which only fueled Jake's anger further as he lunged at me, snarling. I snarled right back; the little shit was pissing me off with how he thought he had a claim to my imprint. We clashed together, a mixture of teeth and claws as we tried to find purchase on each other's flanks. I was not going to be outdone by Jake. Future alpha of the Pack or not, this was about Bella and she was mine. There was no middle ground here. I was the best fighter in the pack and he was going to see it for damn sure. I sank my teeth into his shoulder causing him to snarl and whine in a lupine manner as I shook my massive head, tearing at muscle, sinew, and fur. Jake wasn't to be outdone, however; he twisted around, breaking my hold on his shoulder, and sank his massive jaws into the scruff of my neck. Sam had enough at that point and put an end to the tussle as he phased into his massive black wolf.

"ENOUGH!" His voice thundered through the Pack mind with all the power and mysticism of an Alpha's authority.

The order resonated through our bodies immediately. Our wolves had no choice but to obey our Alpha. Jake and I dropped to the ground, panting and whimpering as we fought against the order, both of us still incensed, but now without a way to vent our aggression.

"Paul, you will show me what the hell happened back there and Jake, stay the hell out of this until I get the full story and leave Paul alone!"

Another order, as if we didn't have enough choices taken from us. I made sure I thought that nice and loud at Sam, smirking internally when he bared his teeth in a low growl at me. Mildly pissed still, I ran through what happened, keeping myself as detached as possible. Jake began growling again as I replayed everything in detail for Sam. Just to egg the little shithead on, I thought of Bella beneath me, screaming my name as I slammed my cock into her over and over. He tried to lunge at me, but under the weight of the alpha order, he couldn't budge. He settled for snarling at me while I made a chuffing bark that was as close to a laugh that I could get in my wolf form.

"You have to tell her, Paul. She's your imprint and she deserves to know. This will affect her, too."

Goddamn Sam and his "imprinting is all unicorns farting rainbows" bullshit. I gave him the mental bird and growled into the pack mind.

"I don't have to do shit! I am not going to go running to the leechlover and make nice just because I imprinted on her bony ass!"

I knew I was pissing both Sam and Jake off and I couldn't say that it wasn't enjoyable 'cause it sure as fuck was.

"Fuck, Paul! Just go home!"

I had pushed Sam's buttons, the disgust in his voice was obvious. I gave him a mental shrug.

"Whatever you say, Boss."

I tried not to remember a time when Sam and I had actually been kind of friendly, back before all the Pack bullshit, back when he'd been with Leah, back before imprinting forced him to drop her for Emily. As far as I was concerned, all imprinting did was take away our right to be with a person we wanted of our own free will. I was so caught up in my own thoughts about imprinting and Sam, Leah, & Emily that when the massive black wolf slammed into me, I never even saw it coming.

His sheer bulk pinned me to the forest floor as his jaws closed around my neck, pressing hard enough to let me know who the dominant wolf in this fight was. I might be scrappy, wiley even, but I was no match in a fight against my Alpha.

He snarled into the Pack mind, sinking his teeth into my flesh. "You will not disrespect her that way again. Not even in your thoughts!"

I couldn't help it when I wondered which 'her' he was referring to, Emily or Leah. He tightened his jaws when he caught that, drawing blood. Just as I thought that this was it, I'd finally crossed a line that I couldn't come back from, Embry phased in, sounding quietly urgent.

"Sam? Uh, Bella is kinda freaking out on us over here. Do you think you could kill Paul later? I need him and Jake to come back 'cause she's pretty much convinced herself that she's gotten them killed somehow. Emily is a little scared that she's going to hyperventilate."

I had to get one more lick in before I went to Emily's. "Who shouldn't I disrespect, Boss? Lele or Emily?"

I smirked and shifted out from beneath his relaxed grip, his attention now on the situation at his house, phasing and sliding my cutoffs on. I lifted a hand to my neck, pulling back red blood-tinted fingertips. I'd bear Sam's mark for a few days, a reminder of who I'd fucked with.

Shaking my head, I headed in the direction of the house; part of me didn't want to go check on her, but my wolf was demanding that I at least soothe her nerves by showing up there. I didn't pause outside the door or do anything that I normally wouldn't; I just walked in, grabbed a muffin from the batch on the table, and shoved half of it into my mouth before I even glanced her way. She was pale and breathing rapidly. Call it the effects of the imprint or what-the-fuck-ever, but as soon as she laid eyes on me, she started to calm down. After a few minutes of feeling her eyes on me, I snapped.

"It's rude to stare leechlover. But since you are, see anything you like?"

My lips curled up into an icy grin as I spoke. I knew the look on her face. I'd seen it on scores of other women, nameless women I'd fucked and forgotten the second the condom was tossed in the trashcan of whatever shithole motel we were crashing in for the hour or two we'd be together. They were nothing to me and, imprint or not, she would be no different.

Having had enough of her open-mouthed gaping, I pushed my chair back forcefully, causing it to clatter to the floor, and stalked out of Emily and Sam's house without so much as a word. I wasn't nice and I sure as fuck wasn't going to play like I was.

Passing Sam and Jake on my way out the door, I threw a parting shot over my shoulder.

"Is she a prude or just stupid? I left her gaping like a fish inside. Maybe she can take care of that boo-boo on your shoulder for you, too, Jake. Feel free to make sure I didn't break her."

Laughing at the Baby Alpha's indignant growl, I phased into my sleek silver wolf and went for a run through the dense forest. Fuck him and her, too!


End file.
